swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Therry
:"I say we cut the odds and smoke 'em all... Right now!" :-Tara Tara Therry was an attractive woman with short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Hailing from Corulag, she was raised in a very political New Order family; her father was a prominent politican that joined the with the Empire following the Clone Wars, and her mother was a local, high-level bureaucrat. Her father was a strict totalitarian, who ran his family with a fierce patriotic devotion to the Emperor. Tara had no problem associating with others, especially non-humans, much to the chargin of her father. This led to a distinct rift forming between her and her parents. Shortly after her sister, Tressa, joined the Imperial Academy, she ran away from home at age 16. Stowing aboard a freighter, she found herself on the planet Atzerri. Tara witnessed a shoot-out between a group of "outlaws". One of the individuals involved was a woman who suffered a severe neck wound. The woman was left for dead by her compatriots, so Tara helped the young woman. After keeping her from dying and getting her to a clinic, Tara stayed by the woman, Roslyn Cross. Once Roz had recuperated, she thanked Tara greatly for saving her life, even though Roz could no longer speak. Tara asked Roslyn if she could stay with her, so she could become a gunslinger like Roslyn, who agreed in order to show her gratitude. The pair drifted from backwater planets and shadowports as Roz showed Tara how to handle herself and use a blaster with skill. Eventually, the girls found themselves on Tau Delta in the Inner Rim, where they encountered a turf war between two rival crimelords. Roz and Tara took employment as enforcers for Comgal Verine as he tried to establish himself on the shadowport. Comgal's turf war against Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg was at more of a standstill by then, with neither side making any big pushes. Tara and Roz teamed up with a young Mistryl mercenary working for Verine, Selene S'tal. Together, the trio traded encounters with some of Zorg's enforcers on occasion. Eventually, Verine was driven out of Tau Delta. Tara, Roz, and Selene were offered jobs working for Zorg, despite having caused problems during the turf war. None of the girls accepted, fearing that Zorg may try to double-cross them. Instead, Selene parted ways from Tara and Roz. Tara and Roz journeyed into the Western Reaches where they eventually came across Exile Station. While on Exile, Roz and Tara were contracted by Sei Taria to be part of the station's elite security team. Tara was cocky, arrogant and flirtatious. She was best known for her smart quips and fast blasters. While she was unscrupulous with her relations between others, Tara always remained attached to Roslyn for the most part. Tara came to truly love Roz as a life partner, even though the pair had no qualms about seeking comfort and passion from others. Tara hated being told what to do or how to live, the exception being directions she took from her mentor, Roz. RPG D6 Stats Template Type: Gunslinger Dexterity 3D+2 Blaster 6D+1, Dodge 6D, Firearms 5D+2, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2, (S)Blaster: Blaster Pistol 7D, (S)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D+2 Knowledge 2D+2 Intimidation 4D+2, Languages 3D+2, Streetwise 4D+2, Willpower 4D+2, (S)Languages: Sign Language 5D+2 Mechanical 3D Astrogation 5D, Space Transports 4D, Swoop Operations 5D Perception 3D Con 5D, Persuasion 4D, Search 4D, Sneak 4D+2, (S)Persuasion: Flirt 5D Strength 3D Brawling 5D, Stamina 5D Technical 2D+2 Blaster Repair 3D+2, First Aid 3D+2, Security 5D Special Abilities: Ambidextrous: Being ambidextrous allows Tara to not suffer a penalty when using her off-hand. Also, she may be able to roll two actions simultaneously. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Power packs, Two quickdraw holsters (+1D to blaster for quickdraw), Kylan-3 heavy blaster pistol (5D+1, 3-7/25/50, ammo: 25), Model X heavy blaster pistol (5D+1, 3-7/25/50, ammo: 25). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters